


I Swear I Have Nothing to Prove (night)

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cocaine, Fake AH Crew, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, THIS ISN'T A FINALE BY THE WAY., The 'What Are We?' Talk, idk i feel like i'm forgetting something oops, like vaguely. if you squint maybe.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: Ray and Gavin still haven't talked about what happened, and Ray didn't want to be the one to confront Gavin, but it's kinda looking like he's going to have to. And he's not exactly thrilled about it.--“Doyou?Wanna talk, I mean. We don’t have to, I was just-,”“We can talk,” Gavin interrupted, and Ray caught the vague amusement in his eyes, “If you can spit it out, that is.”“God, you’rereallyan asshole, I almost forgot,” Ray said, and Gavin barked out a laugh.





	I Swear I Have Nothing to Prove (night)

It had been a few days and Gavin and Ray still hadn’t really talked about it. At all.  
  
“At all?” Jack had asked after Ray stomped up the stairs to her room, determined to figure this whole thing out.  
  
“Nope,” Ray said, sinking into the soft cushion of the couch in Jack’s room with a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. Jack frowned slightly, her thin eyebrows drawing together in vague concern.  
  
Ray glanced out the window where the sun had already disappeared from its trek across the sky, leaving a pale blue trail fading to darkness in its wake. He tiredly wondered if Gavin was looking at the same sky right now, and what he was thinking about. It was stupid, Gavin was only downstairs and probably didn’t give a shit about the sun setting. Nor was he thinking about Ray- that’s what Ray told himself as he dragged his eyes away from the open window.  
  
“Are you just waiting for him to bring it up?” Jack asked condescendingly when Ray met her gaze, leaning forward to steal the jar of peanut butter and dip her finger into it.  
  
“No,” Ray said immediately, and then paused, “Yes.”  
  
Jack chuckled and Ray shrugged, “I don’t wanna say the wrong thing.”  
  
“Reasonable, but stupid. Talk to him.”  
  
“You always say that.” Ray mumbled, tracing the floral pattern of the couch with tired eyes.  
  
“And you never listen to me,” Jack shot back, frustration pulling at the corners of her mouth, “None of you fuckers ever listen to me, and now you’re all playing hook-up games and tip toeing around each other trying not to get hurt.”  
  
“Not me!” Ray replied.  
  
“Yes you!”  
  
Ray shook his head in confusion, “What?”  
  
“Look me in the eye and tell me that you didn’t catch feelings for Gavin, and then immediately fuck someone else? Michael? Geoff?” Jack said, moving her head in an attempt to catch his eye.  
  
Ray winced at Geoff’s name, “Shit, not Geoff. Jesus, he’s like my dad.”  
  
“Grow up, he’s fucking your boyfriend.” Jack chuckled.  
  
“More like _I’m_ fucking _his.”_  
  
“Yeah, well, Gavin’s fucking everyone.” Jack supplied with a shrug.  
  
“Everybody wants some.” Ray sighed, and Jack chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
  
“You’re _so_ fucking dramatic,” Jack pushed at his shoulder playfully and Ray grimaced. She wasn’t wrong. Ray had been worrying and blowing things out of proportion for _days,_ meanwhile nothing bad had really happened. Maybe nothing bad was _going_ to happen. Ray sighed and ran his fingers through his hair restlessly, and stood up slowly.  
  
“You’re right. I’m gonna talk to him.” Ray said.  
  
Jack’s face went a little more serious at that, “Good.”  
  
Ray nodded once and then slowly trudged down the stairs, his heartbeat picking up speed with every step. He didn’t know what he wanted _or_ what Gavin wanted. All he knew really, was that anxiety had been clawing at the walls of his mind, keeping him awake with its incessant scratching, and he couldn’t let it go on. The back of his neck burned as he considered the worst of what could happen and then he cleared his mind of it. He had to do this.  
  
He arrived at Gavin’s door and leaned against the wall opposite it in the hall, staring tiredly as if he could open it without touching it, without moving. It refused his attempted telepathic advances, and soon he found his hand pressing on the cold doorknob with insistence, until finally he let himself turn it, nudging until it swung open.  
  
Ray couldn’t miss it, the shock of copper curls and pale skin against Gavin’s tan complexion. Michael was draped lazily over Gavin’s lap, and they exchanged soft kisses, slow and gorgeous. Ray couldn’t help but watch for just a second, admiring the way Gavin’s hand trailed up Michael’s waist and slipped under his shirt to get at warm skin. Ray’s skin remembered the feeling of it, and it sent a shiver of goosebumps over him, arousal and something darker swathing low in his belly. He gripped the doorframe to ground himself and cleared his throat once to get their attention.  
  
They pulled away from each other in surprise, and when they did Ray spotted the fresh marks that dotted Michael’s collarbone. The darker feeling swelled hotly at the image of it, and Ray bit his lip in response. Michael smiled easily and waved, pulling his shirt down as he did.  
  
“Hey Ray. Uhm-,” he patted Gavin’s thigh absently as he scooted toward the edge of the bed, and Ray’s eyes didn’t miss the movement, “I was supposed to go help Lil J with something, actually, so uh. I’ll see you guys later?”  
  
Michael walked out of the room with a sheepish smile, patted Ray’s shoulder as he passed through to leave the room, and then it was just Ray and Gavin and a whole lot of silence.  
  
“Hello Ray.” Gavin said, breaking the quiet before it could fill the room and suffocate them both.  
  
“Gavin.” Ray said in response, walking into the room and closing the door behind him with a soft _click._  
  
Gavin patted the bed where Michael had been, and Ray took the spot, soaking in the stray heat Michael had left behind. He looked straight ahead and stared where Gavin had several gold-plated guns hanging rather elegantly if not morbidly on the wall, while Gavin stared at the profile of his face. Gavin’s eyes traced the soft curve of Ray’s jaw until his eyes caught on the slant of Ray’s mouth, and then he reached a hand out and tilted Ray’s chin until they were face to face.  
  
“You want to talk,” Gavin said, and Ray let out a breath.  
  
“Do _you?_ Wanna talk, I mean. We don’t have to, I was just-,”  
  
“We can talk,” Gavin interrupted, and Ray caught the vague amusement in his eyes, “If you can spit it out, that is.”  
  
“God, you’re _really_ an asshole, I almost forgot,” Ray said, and Gavin barked out a laugh, tossing his head back and then leaning forward to rest his head on Ray’s shoulder as he shook with laughter. Ray couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as well, feeling the pink heat in his cheeks as he did.  
  
“I’m sorry! I’m an ass, I get it, I’ll tone it back for you, love,” Gavin giggled out, placing a hand on Ray’s thigh, and Ray felt his blood go icy hot in his veins. Ray turned to face him, and Gavin’s hand went to his neck, thumb rubbing soothingly at his pulse point. Ray let out a small gasp at the feeling and Gavin took the opportunity to lean in and capture his lips in a soft, almost casual, kiss.  
  
Ray felt his breath being pulled out of him as he pressed back instinctively, hands going for Gavin’s waist. Gavin hummed at the touch, fingers scritching at the hairs on the back of Ray’s neck as he did, and Ray was reminded of why he was here.  
  
He pulled back slowly, but pressed his forehead to Gavin so he wouldn’t have to look him in the eyes when he spoke.  
  
“What are we doing, Gav?” Ray said quietly, and Gavin’s hands withdrew slowly.  
  
“Whatever you want,” Gavin responded simply.  
  
“Just-,” Ray sighed, “be serious for a second.”  
  
“Impossible.” Gavin smirked cheekily.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, “Gavin.”  
  
“Ray.”  
  
Ray sighed and leaned out of the heady space that surrounded Gavin. It was like a cloud of insatiable desire, and if Ray really wanted to talk he had to clear his head of the fumes.  
  
“Is there like- am I worth anything to you? Besides the sex, I mean-,” Ray stuttered, face heating as he continued, “am I just a name to cross off a list, or is there something _here?”_ he gestured between them as Gavin’s face fell.  
  
“Ray-,” he scooted forward and took Ray’s hand in his, “I genuinely care about you, of course I do,”  
  
Ray pulled his hand away tiredly as he felt the incoming ‘but,’ that would follow Gavin’s words. He stared at the lines on his knuckles for a second before turning to face Gavin again, just in time to see the confirmation on Gavin’s face. God, he honestly didn’t know what he had expected.  
  
“But-,”  
  
“Right.” Ray mumbled.  
  
“… you _know_ I can’t do a relationship. I don’t want to, I don’t know how- I just- I like the way I’m living right now.” Gavin said, and Ray let out a sad laugh before Gavin continued.  
  
“But you _know_ I love holding hands with you! And hanging out, and kissing and all that other nonsense, but I just,” Gavin shrugged, tried to catch Ray’s eye, “I like to do that with Michael and Geoff and, well- everyone. D’you- like, d’you know what I mean?”  
  
He felt heat creeping up his neck as he considered how the fuck he was supposed to respond to Gavin. He wanted to yell, he wanted to be angry and volatile, but he mostly felt tired. Ray knew going into this that Gavin blurred the lines between friendship and something more, and he couldn’t blame him for it. He silently cursed Jack now, for convincing him to talk to Gavin so unprepared. He should have thought of an escape plan.  
  
“Actually, I think I was supposed to help Michael and Jeremy with that thing, so-,” Ray got to his feet, hoping that Gavin would show mercy and let him leave.  
  
_“X-Ray,”_ Gavin whined, a hand catching Ray by the wrist.  
  
Ray looked down at Gavin and he continued, “Are we okay?”  
  
Ray almost chuckled, reminded of when he had last asked Gavin the same thing, “Of course we are.”  
  
Gavin smiled at that, looking up at Ray through his pale eyelashes and Ray felt his heart stutter for a second before he was rushing forward, almost involuntarily. Ray kissed Gavin with every guttural ache that lived in his bones for him, how Gavin had taken his pieces and put them together so he was new. All of the anger and love he had for Gavin melted into something resembling a peaceful pool of water, and Ray was drenched.  
  
Gavin gasped at the press of their lips, how Ray sucked on his bottom lip and nipped at it. His hands went for Ray’s hoodie, dragging him down on top of him on the bed, hissing when Ray’s thigh brushed against his crotch. Ray kissed the breath out of Gavin’s lungs, licking into his mouth like he might find a prize. He sunk into the fog of arousal that surrounded them, the heat of their bodies stacking until it got to be too much and they yanked at each other’s clothes, losing everything but their underwear.  
  
“Fuck,” Ray breathed out, sitting squarely on Gavin’s hips to drink in the sight before him. It was new, but it wasn’t- Gavin’s bare body, miles of tan skin that Ray longed to cover in kisses.  
  
Ray trailed his hands lightly up Gavin’s chest, tracing the hard lines of his ribs, the soft give of his arms, all while Gavin watched through hooded eyes. Ray pinned Gavin’s arms above his head with one hand and grabbed Gavin’s discarded shirt with the other, and Gavin quirked an eyebrow at that.  
  
“I have handcuffs you know- lovely, pink, fuzzy ones,” Gavin said as Ray tied his wrists to the headboard with an easy knotting of the silky fabric of Gavin’s overpriced shirt.  
  
Gavin whined “You’ll ruin this shirt,” and Ray just chuckled lowly, as he made sure the knot was loose enough for Gavin to get out of if he really wanted to.  
  
Gavin pouted and Ray leaned down to kiss the frown away, smirking as he felt Gavin tug at his restraints, “Seems like this does the trick,” Ray mumbled against Gavin’s mouth, glancing at where Gavin’s hands were taut against the headboard. The color of his skin contrasted gorgeously with the blue of the shirt, and Ray drank in the sight before dipping down to capture Gavin’s mouth in a messy kiss.  
  
Gavin sucked Ray’s tongue into his mouth and entwined it with his own, whining low in his throat when Ray pulled away to bite at the plush of his lower lip and kiss down the scruff of Gavin’s jawline. Kisses turned to leaving marks down the line of Gavin’s throat, sucking until Gavin was writhing against him, seeking friction against his cock where it was trapped in his boxer briefs.  
  
“Ray- _please,”_ Gavin groaned out and Ray couldn’t help but oblige. He trailed his kisses in a path down Gavin’s chest, stopping to pull his boxer briefs off and out of the way so that his cock was free of its confines.  
  
Ray hovered with his mouth open over the tip of Gavin’s cock, already dripping beads of precome. He let out a hot breath and Gavin bit his lip, yanking at his restraints.  
  
_“Raaay,”_ Gavin whined, and Ray blinked up at him prettily for a second before taking Gavin’s cock into his mouth. Gavin sucked in a breath as Ray suckled at the head of his cock, tongue teasing over the slit over and over.  
  
_“Shit-_ ah,” Gavin gasped out, voice going shrill as Ray sunk down over the length of him, hollowing his cheeks deliciously.  
  
Ray bobbed his head over Gavin’s cock, wrapping a hand around the base and pumping in time with his movements, spurred on by the uninhibited moans Gavin let out. Gavin had no fear of being too loud, and Ray wasn’t sure if he ever did. It was unendingly attractive to Ray, Gavin’s need to be heard, to be loud and reckless and euphoric no matter what it took. He envied it.  
  
_“Ray-_ wait stop, I don’t wanna- ah, I don’t wanna _come,”_ Gavin moaned, even as he thrusted into the wet heat of Ray’s mouth helplessly.  
  
Ray pulled off of Gavin’s cock, mouth kiss-bruised and sloppy with precome and spit, and fuck if Gavin didn’t yank _hard_ against his restraints in trying to get his mouth against Ray’s. He sighed when he was only pulled backward by his attempt, and took a moment to compose himself.  
  
“You good?” Ray asked, voice hoarse and Gavin wanted to drown in the cracks in his voice, or at least go for a nice swim.  
  
“Yeah- _fuck,_ you really are gorgeous like that,” Gavin said after a second, and Ray grinned.  
  
“Like what? Like my lips wrapped around your cock all pretty, just like-,” Ray started, almost unable to stop himself from making a distasteful joke before Gavin cut him off.  
  
_“-just_ like the best and worst of my wet dreams,” Gavin interrupted, and Ray was glad for the distraction, nodded and reached for Gavin’s nightstand.  
  
He tossed the lube on the bed when he found it, along with a condom, and Gavin stared between the two in silent question. Ray raised his eyebrows and grabbed for the lube, drizzling a decent amount over his fingers.  
  
Gavin opened his legs up a bit more when Ray made to move in between them, gasped only a little at the tender press against his hole, “God, _please,”_  
  
Ray leaned up and caught Gavin’s lip between his teeth before kissing him breathless, prepping him quick and easy. Gavin’s body went taut when Ray’s fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves inside of him, back arching attractively. Ray was stealing the breath from his lungs with every brush of their lips, scissored his fingers inside Gavin one last time before pulling them out and wiping them on the bedsheets.  
  
Ray sat up to roll the condom over his dick and lube himself up, watching Gavin’s heaving chest through dark eyes, trailing back up to his pink mouth. He jerked himself a bit to the sight of him, and Gavin bit his lip, twisted his body as if urging Ray forward.  
  
“Ray, _come on,”_ Gavin whined when Ray didn’t immediately enter him, lifting his hips uselessly and glancing up at his bonds with a pout.  
  
“You’re such a slut,” Ray chuckled out, and teased the rim of Gavin’s hole with the tip of his cock. Gavin bit his lip and tried to lower his hips to get more of that friction, sighed when the head of Ray’s cock brushed against his entrance _just so._  
  
“I’m _aware,_ now would you please- _oh,”_ Gavin interrupted himself as Ray pressed in slowly.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
_“Yesss,”_ Gavin sighed, licking at his lower lip as Ray bottomed out inside of him. Ray’s hands roamed down Gavin’s chest restlessly as he waited for him to adjust to the intrusion, eventually finding themselves on Gavin’s hips.  
  
Gavin gave him a nod and Ray pulled out slowly, dragging a moan out of Gavin, before pushing back in a little bit faster, again and again until they found their pace.  
  
_“Fuuuuck,_ fuck me, fuck me- ah,” Gavin moaned out, writhing beneath Ray as he struggled against the headboard.  
  
Ray breathed out a harsh breath, “God, so- _tight-,”_  
  
Ray angled his hips up, and Gavin practically screamed when he hit the bundle of nerves inside of him from the new angle. Gavin thrusted his hips back against Ray’s as hard as he dared, every movement hitting his sweet spot until he was shaking apart from the feeling.  
  
“Ray- _ah-_ fuck _fuck, yessss,”_ Gavin whimpered out, overstimulated at every point their bodies met, Ray’s fingers painting bruises into his hipbones and mouth painting similar ones down the line of his neck, all heat and senseless desire.  
  
“Fuck, fuck-!” Ray moaned out as Gavin clenched around him, hip thrusts becoming erratic as they moved against each other, each seeking their own finish.  
  
Gavin was whimpering as he yanked at the shirt holding his arms to his headboard, driven mad by the need to get his hands on Ray- anywhere, everywhere.  
  
“Ray, I-,” before Gavin could struggle to whimper out the rest of his request, Ray was undoing the knot, not even stopping in his thrusts. Gavin practically moaned when his wrists were freed, and then they immediately went to Ray’s face, framing his features gorgeously. Gavin pushed Ray’s glasses up into his hair and dragged him forward into a messy kiss, teeth gnashing and tongues fighting as Ray pounded into him over and over again.  
  
Gavin got a hand around himself, felt a sigh of relief run through his body as he did, and pumped himself fast and dirty in time with Ray’s thrusts.  
  
_“Ah,_ I’m gonna- fuck _I’m-,”_ Gavin moaned, cut off by his own earthy groan as he came messily, spilling over his fist and dripping onto his belly stickily. Gavin smiled, sated, as Ray continued to pound into him with new fervor. He brought his come-sticky fingers to his face teasingly with a knowing glint in his eyes as Ray watched him before he sucked them into his mouth one by one, mouth stretching around them prettily.  
  
“Oh _fuck!”_ Ray shouted helplessly as he came, seeing white for a second as his release eased the line of tension in his body, soothed the furrow in his brow. He pulled out of Gavin with a groan, rolling over to lie beside Gavin on the bed as he caught his breath.  
  
He stared at the ceiling for a second before he heard an unmistakable sniffing sound, and turned to find Gavin doing a line of coke.  
  
“Jesus christ,” Ray chuckled, pulling his glasses back onto his face as Gavin grinned cheekily.  
  
“Is this bad form? Actually, I don’t care. You want?” Gavin shook a little baggy of coke excitedly and Ray rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’m gonna be the only one left of this crew when you all drop all your money on drugs, I fucking know it,” Ray replied.  
  
Gavin squawked indignantly, “You’re the biggest pothead I’ve ever met you cheesy bastard! And I’ve met _a lot_ of potheads, so-,” Ray rolled his eyes and shut him up with a kiss, knowing full well that Gavin got real fucking chatty on coke.  
  
“Valid point.” Gavin said when Ray pulled away.  
  
“I thought so,” Ray said, and then laid back again.  
  
They had an easy silence for a moment before Ray started thinking again, and the room started to fill with the tension that eked out of Ray in waves.  
  
“Stop that,” Gavin whined, tossing a pillow at Ray.  
  
“Stop what?” Ray asked.  
  
“Thinking.”  
  
Ray sighed, “I don’t think I can.”  
  
“Fine,” Gavin said, and then held his pinky out expectantly, as if Ray was supposed to know what he was doing.  
  
He glanced between Gavin and his pinky for a moment before realizing that Gavin wasn’t going to explain unless he asked, “What?”  
  
“Pinky promise, bitch,” Gavin said, as if it was obvious.  
  
“I can’t pinky promise if I don’t know what I’m promising, moron,” Ray replied good-naturedly.  
  
“Oh right, I was just finishing what I was going to say earlier before I was rudely interrupted by _someone’s_ mouth on mine,” Gavin said, and Ray blushed and let out a giggle.  
  
“Rudely, huh?” Ray asked.  
  
“When is it _not_ rude to interrupt someo- would you just pinky promise? Please?” Gavin stopped mid-explanation to ask.  
  
“What the fuck am I pinky promising?” Ray responded, raising his voice a bit.  
  
“Promise me that we are a-okay, dearest Ray,” Gavin said simply, voice gone all posh the way it did sometimes when Gavin got semi-serious.  
  
Ray looked at his pinky and at Gavin again, who had begun to lose his hint of a smile the longer that Ray waited to respond. It was all a lot, and yet very little, to take in. He wanted what Gavin could not- would not- give him. Exclusive rights to holding his hand and tying him to his bedframe and fucking him senseless. But he wasn’t denying him the ability to do those things either. So nothing had changed besides the fact that Ray knew now, for sure, that _this_ was all it was, and all it ever would be.  
  
He would be stupid to make a scene of this, to throw a fit and stop talking to Gavin. They were good, and who knows what would change if Ray tried to force Gavin into something he didn’t want. Actually, Ray knew. They would all implode.  
  
Ray smiled at Gavin with tired eyes and locked his pinky with Gavin’s, admired the colors of their skin together, “We’re better than okay Gavin, we’re great. We always have been.”  
  
Gavin smiled brightly at that, and Ray could cry for how it made his heart swell, “Oh Ray! I’m so glad. I’ve always loved us the way we are.”  
  
Ray smiled back, attempting to be just as bright but probably failing. No one could light up a room with a smile like Gavin could. Gavin unlocked their pinkies and went in search of something to clean himself up with. Ray watched him walk away, sat cross-legged on the bed and held back from saying what his heart was beating a tattoo of on his chest. _I love you,_ he thinks weakly, and then buries it.  
  
Gavin loves him too, Ray knows that. Ray’s heart might not know it when it sends flurries of butterflies to Ray’s stomach whenever Gavin’s shoulder brushes against his when they sit on the sofa, or when he smiles that smile that seems especially meant for Ray.  
  
Ray’s heart might not know it yet, but Ray knows. He doesn’t think he can ever un-know it. And right now, he’s not sure if that’s good or bad, but as he leans back against the pillows that smell like a mix of Gavin and something sickly-sweet and stares out the window into the star-painted nighttime sky, he thinks it’s okay. And okay is good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh Happy Halloween? Sort of?  
> Yes, I managed to post on the first and nearly last day of this month, I'M DOING MY BEST :-)
> 
>  _Anyways,_ hope you guys liked this one, I love throwing in random angst and ruining storylines I built up forever so just let me know if you hate me as much as I do, lmao.
> 
> As always! leave kudos if you liked it, and let me know what you think in the comments! ♥


End file.
